


Passionate Mornings

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Human Junior, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker is handing out fliers to support Junior and Washington wants nothing to do with him, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1?: Tuckington “I’m very passionate about this cause, and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat.” I will be attempting to complete a some prompts because I’m rusty and need so prompt lube.

Wash was having a bad day. There was no way around it. He didn't wake to the vibrations of his alarm and Maine was already gone before he could complain to him. 

He didn't have time to make warm coffee since Maine's coffee was already cold. Hell, he barely had time to shower and throw on some sweats and clean t-shirt before bolting out the door. 

He spilt the cold coffee down the front of his shirt when he ran into somebody handing fliers out in the streets. 

Now to top it off, the man was trying to shove a flier in his hands while help get the coffee off of Wash. 

The man, that Wash almost immediately recognized as Tucker the extreme flirt of the college, was patting Wash's body down with what seemed to be his jacket. 

Tucker smiles and apologizes, "Dude I am so sorry! I was just trying to give you this flier for-" 

"No thank you." Wash interrupts quickly, pushing Tucker's hands away from him so he could tend to his shirt and go. 

Tucker's hands immediately wrap around Wash's to stop him from walking away. Wash doesn't even bother to look surprised instead shooting Tucker a 'I-don't-have-time for-this' look. 

Tucker lets go of Wash, moving to hold his hands in surrender as he holds out a paper. 

"Just hear me out dude. You're late already. You walk in with this flier than you look like a good guy and maybe, just maybe you will get some motive to help my boy out." Tucker tried to reason with Washington. 

Nothing of what Tucker was saying interested him until the very end of it. _My boy_ rung in Washington's head. 

"You have a son?" Washington asks, semi-interested. 

Tucker picks up on it almost instantly and runs with it. "Yeah! My son, Junior, is five years old. He's sitting over there with my friend, Caboose." He answers enthusiastically, pointing a little ways a ways from them to a table with covered in signs about deaf children and education. 

A little boy wrapped up in a Star Trek blanket that looked almost like a spitting image of Tucker was seated behind the table. A pale freckled face giant sat next to him while animatedly moving his hands to communicate with Junior as he talked with the little boy that had Tucker's jaw-dropping childish dimples and megawatt smile. From here, Wash could see his bright blue eyes that complimented his dark skin wonderfully, and hear the peels of laughter that came from him as Caboose amused him. 

Wash could feel his heart wrapping around the kid's pinky and Tucker saw it. 

He quickly continues, "Junior is mute and the school I want to put him in won't take him unless he's put into lower classes." 

He pushes a clean flier that didn't take coffee casualties towards Washington and he accepts with hesitance as he readjust his backpack. 

"Junior's only five but he can read and write with little issue if someone is with him and is a whiz at adding and subtracting but the school won't let him test in to the grades with regular kids," Tucker explains, gesturing to Junior. 

Junior catches Tucker's gesture out of the corner of his eye and scrambled over to his father with his blanket dragging behind him. 

Tucker placed his hand on the top of Junior's head as Junior tucked himself into Tucker's side. “I know most parents say it but I feel my kid is special, ya know?” Tucker says, patting his head. 

Junior tugs on Tucker’s shirt and signs to him about Washington. Tucker signs back that he was a student at the school with him. 

Junior glances at Wash, and Wash couldn’t help but bring his hands up to sign a greeting and his name. Junior’s eyes lit up and signed back excitedly. Wash almost didn’t catch what the boy was signing. Maine never signed that fast. Good heartedly, Wash replies to the boy’s questions with kind answers. Junior pranced off when he felt through with Wash and his shenanigans. 

“You sign?” Tucker questions when Junior left. Wash nods before explaining, “My room mate is mute, and well he’s my best friend so why take classes with him?” He shrugs, and glances at the flier. 

“So I just go to this website and sign the petition to get Junior to take the test?” Washington verifies, reading over the paper’s instructions. Tucker nods with a thoughtful smile. 

“Yeah, just sign the petition. Oh, and you might need this.” He adds, pulling out a pen. Wash lets him right down what he needs before taking the paper back. In the corner of the paper written in a bubble is Tucker and his number scrawled on to it. 

Wash nods in reply with a slight smile. “Well Tucker, I’ll see what I can do with my roommate to get you those signatures.” 

“Thanks, man.” Tucker says with a smile. 

“Don’t thank me. I’m late to class, and you spilled coffee on me.” Washington replies, dabbing at the cold stain clinging to his chest. 

Tucker eyes him before asking, “So what’s your name?” 

“David but I go by Washington or Wash.” Wash answers, tucking the flier away. 

“Well Wash, I owe you a coffee.” Tucker smirks, trying to hold off the conversation even if he was making Wash late. 

“If I get you these signatures, damn right you do.” Wash replies, before saluting as he walks towards his class. 

Between Maine’s oh so convincing personality and their friends, the petition was signed and Wash had his warm coffee.


End file.
